A Secret in the Open
by Twylyte
Summary: Sakura arrives at Naruto's house, but the blond isn't alone. Naru/Hina. One-shot.


**A/N: I don't know where this came from but I couldn't do anything else until I'd written it so… Here it is. It would be really weird if this actually happened, but **_**I don't own Naruto**_** so it wont.**

A Secret in the Open

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

"Hey Naruto! Open up!" A pink haired girl slammed her fist on the door.

Something crashed inside the apartment. "Hurry up Naruto!" She hit the door again, rattling it on it's hinges.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Hold your horses!" The pinkette hit the door once more, just as Naruto opened it. "Geez Sakura, don't break my door down…. What?"

Sakura blinked. Naruto looked as if he'd only just put his clothes on. His pants were ruffled and his top was on backwards. His hair stuck out at even odder angles than usual. He noticed she was looking at his clothes and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Uh, yeah I only just got up… Ah ha ha ha…."

The Kunoichi sweat-dropped. "It's one o'clock in the afternoon Naruto."

"Um, well I was up training all last night and only just woke up! Yeah that's right!"

"You're a bad liar Naruto." The blond blinked. "What really happened?"

"Uh, well I um…" As Naruto fumbled around for an excuse Sakura heard a sound from the blonds bedroom. There was a bump followed by a hissing noise, like someone cursing under their breath.

"What's that Naruto?" Sakura tried to step passed him into his apartment.

"Um nothing!" He hastily stepped in front of her. "Nothing at all!"

A vein popped up on Sakura's forehead. What was the knucklehead hiding from her? She shoved him aside and walked in, closing the door behind her. Before she reached his bedroom however he was in front of her again. "It's nothing Sakura, now could you please go? I have to get dressed now so could you uh, leave please?"

Before Sakura was just a little curious. Now she _had_ to know what Naruto was hiding. She shoved Naruto to the side once again and opened the door. "NOOOO!!!!" Naruto roared and leapt over… to see nothing. The room was simply a room. There was a bed with the blankets crumpled up. A bedside table with a lamp, an alarm clock and a picture of Team 7. A pile of clothes, with singlets, boxers, orange pants and a lavender bra.

A lavender bra.

"…"

"…"

"Naruto?" Sakura's voice was sickeningly sweet.

The blond gulped. "Yeah Sakura?"

"Is there something you want to tell me before I break your spine?"

Before Naruto had a chance to respond the bathroom door burst open and Sakura was shoved up against the wall. "If you dare lay one finger on my Naruto I'll break _your_ spine!"

Sakura was aghast. Not just about what she was just threatened about, but by _who _threatened her. It was Hinata! With her Byakugan active and covered by one of Naruto's blankets."H-Hinata!?"

Suddenly the Hyuga realised what had just happened and she 'eep'ed and jumped back, wrapping the sheet tighter around herself.

Naruto broke the silence by wrapping his arms around Hinata. "That was so awesome. I love it when you're like that." The two kissed, and Sakura could swear they were using their tongues. When Hinata's blanket began to slip she coughed.

"Huh?" The two broke apart, blushing furiously. Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, sorry about that, we kinda forgot you were there…" Sakura grabbed Naruto's arm and led him into the living room.

"Hinata, put some clothes on and get in here."

The Hyuga heiress hastily complied and sat down on the lounge next to Naruto.

"Okay first question. How long have you two… you know… been _together?_" Sakura asked.

Naruto sighed and looked at Hinata. The pale eyed girl nodded and he spoke up. "Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

Sakura nodded. "Hinata and I met in the town library. It was our place of solitude, were we'd hide from anyone and anything that bothered us. We met one day when we were both about six. We talked, and decided to meet again every week."

"We did so, and we soon found that the time we spent together was the most fun we had all week. Not long after we started at the academy, and although we very rarely talked with everyone around we still met at the library." Hinata said, smiling fondly.

"After a few years we began training together, but one of the academy teachers hated me because of the fox, and separated us." The blond scowled. "It was Mizuki."

"It was about then that I realised I had a crush on him." Naruto beamed at Hinata, who smiled back before continuing. "I started following him around and when no one was looking we'd talk and have fun like normal kids, but if anyone saw us I'd blush and pretend to faint."

A big goofy grin appeared on Naruto's face. "It worked out perfect. Because everyone thought I was really dense they always thought that Hinata had tried to talk to me and I said something nice so she fainted. No-one ever thought we were tricking an entire ninja village!"

"This had gone on for a year before I developed a crush on Hinata, but neither of us wanted to ruin our friendship if the other didn't like us so we didn't say anything. We kept meeting for another year until, right before we became Genin we admitted our feelings for each other."

Hinata sighed remembering it. "It was beautiful. Naruto said he had something important to show me up on top of the Hokage monument, and asked me to meet him there at six, right before sunset."

Sakura leant forward in anticipation.

"When I got there he was standing on top of the fourth's head. He turned to me and clapped his hands. Poof! In a big puff of smoke a full picnic appeared, with a meal set out on a rug draped over the monument. Neither of us said anything, we didn't want to ruin the moment. Even though we hadn't spoken we had both figured it out. We watched the sunset and then just sat and stared into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity."

"And then we kissed!" Naruto said, hugging Hinata. "Our very first kiss, an eternity after sunset!"

Sakura sighed. Who knew Naruto could be so romantic? "So what happened after you became Genin?"

"We were really disappointed that we weren't on the same team but we had kind of expected it." Said Naruto. "it was then I found out about the fox, from Mizuki, and it was hard but I told Hinata the next day. I figured that if I didn't tell her she'd be loving just another part of my mask. I couldn't lie to Hinata…"

Hinata continued. "It was harder for us to meet since one of us was almost always on missions or training anytime the other had free time. There was a while that we spent together, but it wasn't romantic or anything."

"It was after our mission to wave country." Naruto's face looked dead.

"Naruto blames himself for Haku's death…" Hinata said. "When you got back from wave you and Kakashi were too busy looking after Sasuke to notice, but Naruto slipped into depression." Tears welled up in Naruto's eyes and Hinata wrapped her arms tightly around him and rocked back and forward. She rubbed his hair and whispered to him.

As Hinata comforted Naruto Sakura was dumbfounded. Naruto had always seemed so happy to her; to everyone, but looking at how he was now, just thinking about it years later hurt him this much… Sakura felt awful for not paying attention to her team-mate when he needed comfort.

A few minutes later Naruto had calmed down. "You can come out now." Hinata said. Sakura was confused until the bedroom door opened at the entire Konoha 11 came out. "How long have you guys been here?" Sakura asked.

"Long enough to know we should have been there for Naruto, sorry man." Kiba apologised.

"It's alright, you didn't know." He smiled a little. " Now we don't need to repeat this for everyone else later."

"Anyway, not long after the mission to wave, we all found out about the Chunin exams. I told my team that my father set up special training for me, so that I wouldn't embarrass the Hyuga name."

"And my team never trained together anyway, so Hinata and I met up pretty much every day for three whole weeks!" Naruto grinned. "It was great! We trained and talked, ate lunch together and got to be ourselves." The couple hugged and the girls all squeeled.

_They look so cute together!_ They thought.

"Then the exams came around. We were sitting next to each other and figured out the real purpose of the first test. We decided to put on a little show for the procters. It was actually quite stupid of us, we're fairly certain that Ibiki noticed figured out it was a show, even if the guys around the room didn't notice."

Kiba interrupted. "But how did you plan anything? I didn't here you talking until Hinata offered you her answers."

"Ah, that was the show. Hinata and I don't even need to use words to talk. We've developed a sort of telepathy jutsu we use to communicate. It's awesome!"

Neji spoke up. "May we see this jutsu?" He asked.

"You already have." The group (except Shino and Shikamaru) were confused. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and Hinata poked her fingers together. "Either one of us can activate the jutsu by doing that. It slowly drains chakra and you turn it off by simply cutting the off the chakra it drains."

"Wow…who taught you that jutsu?" Asked an awed Kiba.

"No-one taught us, we made it. It took a long time to make and learn how to do it with a gesture rather than a hand sign but it works."

"That is so cool, you two made a jutsu like that! Awesome!" Kiba yelled.

"Shut up Kiba! Come on you two, get back to the story!" Said Ino.

"Alright. Anyway, in order to keep up the appearance of me being an idiot I left my sheet blank."

"What!" Yelled Sakura. "You idiot! We could have all been failed because of that!"

Hinata shook her head. "No, you see if they bothered to check they would have found all the answers exactly as I had written them. The show was to distract them while I wrote all his answers in invisible ink."

Naruto grinned. "They'd think I _did_ copy of Hinata, but that I didn't want her to know that so I pranked them!"

"During the second exam we warned each other about teams and traps, as well as the animals we encountered in the forest, but we couldn't have our teams just _happen _to meet up without arranging suspicion. Especially after your squad saw Gaara taking out that hidden rain team." Naruto said. "The preliminary's were really hard to watch. Hinata had to watch her boyfriend and team-mates fighting, and I had to watch Hinata get beaten time and time again."

Neji looked downcast. "I am still sorry about that Hinata-sama. I let my anger and hatred consume me…"

"It's alright Neji…" Hinata smiled fondly. "I know you feel bad about it and that's good enough for me."

"And I got to be with Hinata every day while she recovered!" Naruto added.

"But weren't you training with Jiraiya-sama?" Sakura asked.

"I did a bit, most of the time it was just a shadow clone…"

Sakura's jaw dropped. "But I heard about what he had you do from Tsunade! He had you fight a battle royal with your shadow clones!"

"Yeah, every time I sent a shadow clone I gave it a heap of my chakra and some of Kyubi's, just in case."

"Yeah, yeah we get it, you're shadow clones are even more awesome than we thought. If you were with Hinata every day then how come you weren't caught?" Typical Ino, worrying more about the secret love life of Nauto and Hinata more than super shadow clones. "Didn't Hiashi or Neji see you?"

"Hiashi only came in once, Neji came in and saw us together twice." Naruto said.

"I only remember seeing you the first time..." Neji said, frowning as he strained his ninja enchanced memory for a second time.

"Well, once I was kind of disguised as some flowers… We thought you might get suspicious if I'd been there _both_ times you came." Then it hit the others, Hinata had been in the hospital for an entire month, and yet her dad had only visited once! Her cousin who had put her in the hospital at least had the decency to visit twice.

Silence reined for almost a minute before Naruto continued. "On the day of the finals we spent a few minutes together on the way to the training grounds. Hinata even gave me a kiss for good luck!" Hinata blushed and looked at the floor.

"_A_ kiss, just one?" Tenten prodded.

"Well… it kind of went for a minute… or two…" Now Naruto blushed too and mimicked Hinata staring at the floor.

"Or three…" Hinata whispered.

The girls gasped and drooled. Naruto must be a good kisser to keep going for three whole minutes. "And then Naruto gave me a thank you kiss…"

Blood began to seep out of the girls noses. _This was over three years ago now… he can only have gotten better…_ They drooled again.

Kiba was drooling a little too. _Three minutes with Hinata… and then a 'thank you' kiss…_ he grinned pervertedly. "Was that your longest kiss?" He asked before giggling pervertedly.

Sakura snapped to attention. "Are you kidding? Didn't you see them when we got here?" They shook their heads.

"We only arrived when they started talking." Said Lee, who had been unusually quite until then. (A/N: Oops, forgot about Lee and Choji, at least I mentioned Shino and Shika!)

"Well when I arrived, Naruto wearing his shirt on backwards." She started.

"So?" Ino asked.

"So the point is what Hinata was wearing." The couple in question shrunk into the couch so much that they were barely visible. "Or rather, what she _wasn't wearing…"_

Five… Four… Three… Two…One… "NO WAY!!!" Ino screeched. She was the first to figure it out (apart from Shino who's too polite to say anything and Shikamaru who's too lazy.)

Seeing the blond girl staring wide eyed at the couple, the others caught on. "What! Naruto's the first one of us to get laid!" Kiba shouted and was promptly hit by Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Sakura and Ino.

The girls started rambling and trying to drag Hinata away to question her about what it felt like to loose her virginity. The operative word in that last sentence was 'trying', in that despite their best efforts they could not separate the two lovers.

"Ahem." Shino coughed, somehow getting the girls attention. "I believe we where questioning them regarding the past few years, they will get to the present eventually."

The girls calmed down and sat down again. "Um, where were we?" Naruto asked.

"Just before the Chunin exams finals." Supplied Choji.

"Thanks Choji, well, during the exams… nothing happened you don't already know about, not even during the invasion. We didn't see each other until after Sasuke ran away."

"Once again no-one noticed Naruto slipping into depression." Said Hinata. "I guess I was the only person who could see through his mask, and so I was the only person who could see his pain."

"Fortunately she was able to cheer me up again before I left with Jiraiya." Naruto said. "But it was pretty lonely without her for three years. It was like I was missing part of myself…"

"I felt the same way. I distracted myself with my training. It was the only way to keep my mind of the fact I might have never seen Naruto again."

"When I got back a month ago the first thing I did was to tell Hinata I was back. Of course, we both noticed how much the other had changed, but what captivated us the most was that we were still so much the same." _Even the taste._ He thought.

"We had our welcome home kiss-"

"Just one kiss? Or a make-out session?" Asked Sakura.

"Uh, well a uh… session…" Hinata managed to squeak out.

The girls squeeled again.

"Naruto's been taking me out to dinner every night since then. We've gone to restaurants in Henge's and had dinner on top of the Hokage monument."

"But, I thought you told Hiashi-sama that you've been going to friends houses, for sleepovers…" Neji said.

"Woah Naruto way to score! How many times man?" Kiba shouted, slamming Naruto on the back. The blond slammed his fist into the Inuzaka's jaw.

"We didn't do _that_ Kiba. Last night was special…"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "How special."

"Our first time…" Hinata said. "Yesterday was our four year anniversary. It was my present to him."

Sakura glared at Naruto. "You didn't need to give him _that_ as a present! It should be given when you feel comfortable, not pressured for some anniversary present!"

"It wasn't like that Sakura!" Hinata shouted. "He'd already given me my present, and given what it was _that_ was entirely appropriate." She huffed.

"What was his present?" Asked Tenten.

The couple looked at each other and nodded. "They'd find out anyway…" They both held out their left hands and the group leant forward to see… nothing. Just their hands out-stretched facing palms down.

"What are we meant to see?" Ino asked.

The two gathered chakra in their hands and said as one "Reveal!"

Ino, Sakura and Tenten gasped.

Neji's eyes became saucers and his jaw dropped.

Shino raised _both_ eyebrows.

Choji dropped his bag of chips.

Kiba fainted.

Lee shouted something obout the fiery passions of youth.

Shikamaru yawned.

When the pair had released the chakra it dispelled a very strong Genjutsu that had been hiding two golden rings, one on Naruto and the other on Hinata. Both rings were diamond studded.

"WOAH!!!" The girls shouted. "You mean you two?" Naruto nodded. "And that's why?" Hinata nodded.

"I asked her to marry me."

"I said yes."

**A/N: Well, even I didn't expect that ending. It just sort of happened. Anyway, please review! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
